


Uninvited

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lyric Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-27
Updated: 1999-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a lyric challenge (which inspired the now infamous Lyric Wheel) from Amand-r. Amanda's in Joe's Bar, sulking, when a stranger tries to pick her up...will she accept?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Drew Riley is mine. Lyrics to "Uninvited" by Alanis Morrisette borrowed without permission. This is written in response to Amand-r's "Lyric Wheel" challenge, and in accordance with the rules, is not beta read.

Joe had been watching Amanda toy with her drink for some twenty minutes now, and he wondered what she was planning. It wasn't like her to be nervous... at least, not that he'd seen in any case. He knew Duncan wasn't in town, and Amanda was clearly pouting, especially since she hadn't been able to get him to divulge the Highlander's precise whereabouts. He'd promised both Methos and Duncan not to let Amanda know unless it was a dire emergency... and from the looks of things, her sudden decision to be in town that night wasn't an emergency. She was in the mood for intimate company, and she'd staked out Duncan as her intended target.

He wasn't too surprised when the tall, linebacker-type in jeans and a hunter green polo shirt decided to make his move. Amanda was an attractive woman, and Joe admitted that a guy would've had to have been dead not to have noticed how her mini-dress clung lovingly to her body. He'd been subject to Amanda's wiles before, and wondered just how she'd take this uninvited come-on. He settled back to enjoy the show.

 

Amanda was annoyed. She'd fully expected Duncan to be home and dressed for the part... but he hadn't been. Getting greeted by a smirking Methos instead had been a shock, especially since he'd had claimed he'd won the loft apartment above the dojo in a bet. Furthermore, Methos had claimed Duncan had left on a business trip, and wouldn't be back for several days. Amanda pouted as she recalled how the other Immortal had gently, but firmly, resisted all attempts to get him to let her stay until Duncan came back. She rarely got turned down by anyone, and had fully intended to be sleeping in Duncan's bed that evening. She'd come to Joe's, hoping he'd have information for her, only to discover that he'd been highly uncooperative. Left to retreat into drink, she contemplated her next move as she stared moodily into her wine.

"I've been watching you for a while now," a low baritone caressed her ears, sending a ripple of excitement down her spine, "and whatever he did to make such a beautiful woman like you mope like that, surely isn't worth spending all night thinking about."

She glanced up from her sulking, feeling the whisper of a male body brush against her arm as a stranger moved from somewhere behind her and sat down on a stool to her right. She turned to face the newcomer. Her lips curved in appreciation as she studied the man before her. Hair the color of rich chestnut and cut in neat layers topped a narrow, well-defined face. Golden brown eyes set deep into their sockets viewed her in frank appreciation as she continued her survey. The polo shirt he wore clearly defined his broad shoulders, muscular chest, and washboard stomach, and the jeans he wore hugged his lean hips. He wore black cowboy boots that looked like he'd been wearing them for years out of preference more than fashion.

She smiled, feeling a tiny spark of desire flare to life. Never one to turn down an opportunity to flirt, she let her dark-eyed gaze connect with his. "Who says I'm unhappy about anything?" _Oh, this could be interesting._

He shrugged, the motion rippling the muscles under his shirt. Amanda licked her lips in unconscious appreciation of the motion. "You just looked like someone who could use a little cheering up," he told her. "Besides, whoever he is, he obviously doesn't deserve you. You're all alone in a bar on a gorgeous night like this... for shame. If I were him, I'd never leave you alone. I'd make sure you never had a reason to feel sad."

"Oh, and how would you do that?" She reached over and took a drink from the wineglass on the bar.

"I'd love you till you forgot why you were sad in the first place, worship you like the goddess you deserve to be."

Amanda narrowed her eyes speculatively. The idea of his eagerness, his flattery, excited her, but... he wasn't Duncan. "Are you trying to pick me up?"

The stranger chuckled ruefully, acknowledging his intention with a short nod. "Would that be such a bad thing? I've never liked to see a beautiful, intriguing, and beguiling woman be unhappy about anything, and if it means I'm picking you up, so be it. Name's Drew Riley, by the way."

She leaned in closer, watching his expression as he caught wind of her perfume, read the desire in her body language. Like a lion searching for a mate in heat, he sniffed cautiously, the golden eyes widening in reflection of the small, satisfied smile that spread his full lips as the sensuous scent tickled his nostrils. She felt the sexual magnetism that made him so self-confident radiating off him in waves, felt the pull of that fire tighten in her stomach, felt the curious detachment that accompanied passion without love unlock in her brain as if on cue.

"Pleasure to meet you, Drew," she drawled finally.

He withdrew slightly, sensing the hesitation underlining her words. "But?"

She debated the matter a moment longer. As much as she loved Duncan, they had realistic expectations of their relationship. It wouldn't be cheating on Duncan if she chose to indulge her whims elsewhere when he wasn't her current lover. But this mortal wasn't and could never be her lover the way Duncan was... thought it would be an amusing diversion to find out just how skilled he was.

"Ah, yes, the phantom lover," Drew chided himself. "He's not here," he reminded her unnecessarily. "I can make you forget about him." His tone indicated exactly how he planned on doing so.

She hadn't wanted this... proposition, Amanda mulled. _Who did he think she was, some cheap hooker he could pick up at whim?_ she thought with a flare of sudden anger. It was on the tip of her tongue to refuse, to turn down the offer he so willingly extended. His attention flattered and soothed her wounded ego, hurt by Duncan's missing presence, Methos's subsequent rejection, and Joe's unwillingness to give her what she wanted to hear.

"It's not that I think you're unworthy," she began, and watched his posture relax. "I just need a moment to deliberate."

"Take your time," he replied with a smile, "just don't take too long. I might be inclined to change my mind."

Suddenly, she smiled. "Show me," she breathed, "or not at all."

Stunned by the rapid turn of events, Drew gaped at her for a moment, then, to her delight, recovered quickly. He rose to his feet. "Shall we?" He offered his hand to assist her off the stool.

She drained the remainder of her wine and took his hand. "Certainly."

Behind them, Joe hid a knowing grin.

— — — — — — — — — — -

ï¿½2.28.99 Alice

— Finis —

Like anyone would be  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
Like any hot blooded woman  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight.

Must be strangely exciting  
To watch the stoic squirm  
Must be somewhat hard telling  
To watch them burn me shepherd  
But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight.

Like any uncharted territory  
I must seem greatly intriguing  
You speak of my love like  
You have experienced one like mine before  
But you, you're not allowed  
You're uninvited  
An unfortunate slight.

I don't think you unworthy  
I need a moment to deliberate  
— "Uninvited", Alanis Morrisette

 


End file.
